Current sensors that employ mutually inductive current sensing schemes are generally known in the art. However, in a three-phase system or network such current sensors may have problems regarding the sensitivity or accuracy of the current sensor due to mutual coupling between the three phases of alternating voltage provided.
Techniques are known to reduce the mutual coupling between the current sensors in such a three-phase network or system. One technique for accomplishing this is to introduce magnetic insulation. Unfortunately, such magnetic insulation may introduce other problems in that the insulation may become saturated due to the strength of direct current components of the magnetic field and, furthermore, such insulation may not be economical for some current sensing applications or may introduce additional size and bulk, especially due to the need for materials able to provide satisfactory insulation. A need thus exists for a method or device for sensing current employing mutual inductance that overcomes these disadvantages.